igifandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Anya
Major Rebecca Anya (1965) is one of the female officers operating in the IGI agency headquarters, and spends most of the time in front of the monitor as David Jones's Mission Director. She has a typically cool manner of soldiers and does her job well, who directs Jones clearly and objectively ensuring that he completes his missions and objectives successfully, without further dangers or failures. She maintains contact with David via radio, in IGI 1, and in IGI 2, appears onscreen his Map Computer via a satellite-linked video feed. She is always attentive to the events that occur while David is in the field, by monitoring David's microphone feed. (as seen in IGI 2) Involvement IGI 1 Anya is David's Mission Director for every mission in the game and appears only in cutscenes. The only time she appears within a mission, is in the final mission of IGI 1, and with the help of her understanding of electronics, she defuses the nuclear bomb set by Ekk which would have otherwise destroyed Europe entirely. At the end of IGI 1, the player is left unsure whether Anya lives or dies, as in the final cutscene, David and Anya are seen resting on the floor of Ekk's secret base, with Anya seen keeping herself alive using the Medipack. IGI 2 Anya's survival after IGI 1 is further left unverified, as at the start of IGI 2, Phillip White works as David's Mission Director, replacing Anya. Many hours into the game, after the betrayal of White and Quest, Anya's voice is heard on David's satellite radio, confirming her survival and return to IGI. From then on, Anya replaces White as David's Mission Director, and guides him through Campaign 2 Libya and Campaign 3 China and the rest of IGI 2, enabling him to successfully work his way through his missions. Anya also suspects inhabitants of the Spratly Islands in Vietnam to be running suspicious activities throughout the time. What Anya said was quite true; David found his previous mission director White cooperating in secrecy with a Chinese general, whom he found out later to be General Wu Xing. Anya later asks David to disable the EMP system contained within the Chinese rocket, before rocket launch to prevent an international security issue. She appears in the final cutscene saying "Someone's got to take care of you, David", the only time in the IGI series when she implies romantic interest in David. Quotes *"Jones, are you there, Jones? Please, tell me you're ok." * "It's me, Jones. No time for chatter, that can wait. I can't get a lock on your position from the satellite data. Where are you?" * "On an opened channel? They'll home in on you right away. We don't have too many options though. Go for it, just be careful." * "Oh, same old, same old. Good to see you've made a full recovery, Jones - you've always been the athletic type." * "You can't get rid of me that easily." (to Jones) * "No heroics, Jones. We need Priboi alive." * "Excellent. See the ship at the pier? The plane is in one of those warehouses, we need to know which one - search for the logbook in the main building. Once you locate the crates, search them for EMP chips. Find them and report in. Be careful, Jones. Quest will not be happy to see you..." * "Get on board that plane, Jones." * "Ok, Jones, refuelling nearly complete. You have the laser designator? Hopefully you won't need it, but if you need some aerial backup that should do it. We need to get to the bottom of this mess. The rendezvous details in the records we got from Quest is only 680 miles away. You're heading for the Spratley Islands - currently under Chinese occupation, despite the best efforts of the West. Be careful - we don't want a major international incident out of this." * "Heads up, Jones, you're getting close to the SAM site. Looks like you you'll need the laser designator after all - we're sending in a stealth bomber to deal with them. All we need you to do is laser-tag the site from close up." * "Jones. Got an ID on that Chinese character. Looks like we finally got a break. You took a snapshot of one China's most powerful men. General Wu Xing, veteran powerbroker of the Chinese politburo, spymaster and one-tine personal friend of Chairman Mao. No wonder why this operation is so hush-hush - what does a guy like that want with the EMP chips? The general must be working on his own, or he would have been protected by half the Chinese Army. General Wu Xing commands a huge counter-espionage unit, and has a substantial elite rapid-reaction force of his own - including a squad of crack snipers. That Barrett should level the playing field though. It'll punch through walls. The thermal imaging scope can detect heat patterns even through a ton of concrete, and is set to detect human body temperatures. Where you're headed, you'll need it... I know, Head North - I traced the chips to an ancient temple. Looks like Wu Xing's holed up there. There's nothing visible on the surface - he must be underground. There's a micro-transmitter in the crate you just recovered. That will let us patch into their comms network and keep in touch when you're underground." * "The temple housed hundreds of monks many years ago. This was a peaceful island once... Well, first , you need to deal with the snipers covering the main gate. I need access to their comms network before we can make use of the micro-transmitter - you have to re-align the satellite dish if you wanna stay in touch. Once that's done, get into the temple." * "What does it look like from the inside, Jones? Well, don't lose any sleep over it. I've been monitoring their comms, but we still have no idea what the EMP chips are for. I can't get into the core of their network either, it must be isolated. I need you to locate the main LAN terminal in there and upload files. First, you need to patch that micro-transmitter into their comms system in the offices upstairs. You might be able to dig up some other info while you're there." * "Oh my God! He's crazy! Xing's been siphoning funds and research from the Chinese Space Flight Programm. He's built a weaponized orbital satellite with an electromagnetic pulse canon on board. He's going to use it to take out every other satellite up there, including the US National Missile Defence System and GPS recon units. He's going to start World War III." * "Correct. It's already aboard China's first manned space launch. The rocket is due to take off in a matter of hours - we're en route, but we might not make it in time. We can't take a chance - you're going to have to try and stop the launch." * "Had me worried there for a while, Jones. Ok, time to get a move on. I've updated the Map Computer - get to that launch site." * "Heads up, Jones, you're getting close - time for an update. Lenehan says we can't stop the launch, the Chinese had no idea what Wu Xing was up to. We don't want an international incident. It's China's first manned launch - if something was to go wrong... You need to alter the rocket's flight plan by reprogramming the navigational computer, then launch it before anyone gets on board. This is where it gets complicated - so concentrate. Once you're into the facility, infiltrate the flight control centre. I've uploaded a sample in Mandarin to your Map Computer. Sabotage the radar and use the sample to call a technician out to it. When he opens the gates, get in quick. Once inside, locate the access codes - they will let you hack the launch control computers. There should be two terminals - one's the nav unit, and the other will lock out the launch control." * "Manually, of course." * "You have to move quickly. First, cut the fuel supply. Next, place the homing device in the curcuit board at the top of the rocket - We have to monitor where it splashes down. After that, all three grantries will have to be disengaged. You'll launch the rocket from the control bunker. Be sure to seal yourself in first or you'll never survive the blast off. Once inside, initiate the countdown and trigger the launch before the countdown expires." * "Someone's got to take care of you, David." Picture Anya, senator Pat Lenehan and Jones See also *David Jones, her comrade and IGI's best covert operative. *Senator Pat Lenehan External links Category:Characters:IGI Team Category:Characters